The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus syriacus, commercially known as Rose-of-Sharon or Althea, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘JWNWOOD 4’.
The new Hibiscus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Runcton Holme, Norfolk, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Hibiscus plants with large pink-colored flowers.
The new Hibiscus plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in July, 2003 of a proprietary selection of Hibiscus syriacus identified as code number 3311, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Hibiscus syriacus identified as code number 4243, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hibiscus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on Sep. 4, 2006 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Runction Holme, Norfolk, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Runcton Holme, Norfolk, United Kingdom has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.